Kurt Loves Scarves
by Whatsername Lambert
Summary: ...and Blaine doesn't. My own little fluffy continuation of the coffee shop scene with Mercedes and Rachel. Summary fails again.


**"Blaine loves football. I love scarves. :D" I nominate Chris Colfer for the Cutest Person Ever award.**

This is really horribly written, I apologize. Just couldn't let go of this idea.

**KURT LOVES SCARVES**

"Blaine and I _love_ football. Well, Blaine loves football. I love scarves."

Rachel and Mercedes exchanged a sly glance as Blaine giggled in response to Kurt's comment. It was so glaringly obvious that the older boy had a crush on their friend; and yet Kurt didn't seem to notice that Blaine was looking at him with nothing but pure awe twinkling in his hazel eyes. The countertenor picked up his latte and took a casual sip, completely oblivious.

Rachel cleared her throat and snapped Blaine out of his little reverie. "So, uh...Blaine. I noticed there were a bunch of cute guys in the Warblers. Anybody you got your eye on?"

Kurt shot Rachel a stop-talking-about-this-right-_now_-or-else look while Blaine sputtered and practically choked on the sip of coffee he'd just taken in a very non-dapper way. "Um...well, actually yes," he finally managed to say. "There's...kinda this one guy...,"

"...named Kurt Hummel, and he has the most _beautiful_ eyes and the _cutest_ smile and the _sweetest_ personality and the _loveliest_ voice," another voice, one that Blaine and Kurt knew very well, interrupted.

Wes smirked as he slid into the booth next to a suddenly uncomfortable-looking Kurt. "Nothing personal, Blaine," he continued, "but as your roommate, I've had to put up with hearing all the dirty details of your little crush. Couldn't help but cut in when I overheard you guys talking." He reached over behind Kurt and patted Blaine's shoulder with an unapologetic smile on his face.

Mercedes stole a glance across the table at Blaine, whose face was turning a shade of red that was very unlike the suave young man. "I think we should...go now," she said awkwardly, standing up and giving Rachel a glare that wordlessly told her she should do the same. "You too," Mercedes said to Wes, grabbing the back of his collar and pulling him out of the booth as well. "We need to let them sort this out between themselves."

Blaine could feel Kurt's eyes on him even though he was doing everything possible to avoid meeting the younger boy's gaze. The blush that painted his face hadn't faded at all since the three of them had left; in fact, it only seemed to be intensifying.

Kurt was the one who finally cut the tension. "So...,"

"So, what?" Blaine's tone had an unintentional edge of defensiveness.

"So is what Wes said true?"

Blaine propped his elbows up vertically on the table and let his head fall into his hands. "Dammit, Kurt. I was only trying to be your mentor. Your friend. Because that's what you needed...I never intended to fall for you, but it just..._happened_."

"Oh." Kurt raised one eyebrow. "When did that...happen?"

Blaine smiled sheepishly. "The moment I first saw you, actually," he admitted. "I told myself it was just a crush...then it changed into something more, and no matter how much I tried to suppress it, it just kept coming back. When you made your cute little scarf comment a little bit ago, that did it for me. I can't keep this inside any longer, Kurt. And you're probably kind of creeped out right now, so I'm sor-"

He couldn't speak anymore, because Kurt had leaned over all of a sudden and pressed his lips against Blaine's in a gentle but forceful kiss that silenced the older boy. Blaine's eyes flew wide open in shock at first, but he let them drift closed as he reveled in the pleasure of _finally_ kissing Kurt's plush, full lips - which seemed to fit perfectly against his own, Blaine noticed happily.

Kurt was the one who breathlessly broke the kiss a few seconds later, gasping for a few mouthfuls of air as he turned his blushing face away from Blaine. "I'm so sorry," he murmured, obviously embarrassed. "I just couldn't help myself..."

"Kurt." As Blaine spoke, he reached over and gently cupped the younger boy's face between both of his hands, turning Kurt's head forward to look at him. "Don't be sorry. I'm proud of you - you just claimed your first kiss."

"Technically it wasn't my first," Kurt said flatly, then let his face soften as he continued. "It felt like it should have been, though. It was the first one that ever meant anything."

Blaine could feel his heart absolutely melting as Kurt smiled at him with newfound confidence as he finished speaking. There was nothing he could do but wrap his arms around the younger boy's neck and pull him in for another kiss - one that Kurt accepted graciously and enjoyed even more than the first, which is why he was confused when Blaine broke away and his hands began fiddling with some fabric near Kurt's neck.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" he asked as the older boy's hands began working at unknotting his long scarf.

"You may love scarves, but I don't. Not when they're long and bulky and they look amazing on you but it's hard to kiss you because the damn scarf's in the way," Blaine explained with a quick kiss planted on Kurt's cheek. He folded up the scarf neatly and placed it beside him in the booth before turning back to Kurt.

"Now, where were we?"


End file.
